Socially Awkward
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha is a father of 17yr old quadruplets. Ichirou and Mythos are his champions and Yukiko is his princess, so where does that leave Sora? It's hard finding who u are, but Sora wants to prove he's more than just awkward. Yaoi/Yuri pairings RXR please!
1. Straight As A Circle

Hey there Inuyasha lovers!! I decided that I was going to do almost a mini-series of the fanfic story _**Trouble In Paradise**_. This is going to be about Inuyasha and Kagome's quadruplets and how Inuyasha deals with them growing up and *cough* experimenting with new things. I hope you enjoy it and leave me a nice review ^^.

**BEWARE:** Yaoi/Yuri/slash haters I flame you for coming near this story! If you don't like it then don't read. Cause I honestly don't care about your opinion if it's going to be rude and obnoxious! (Have I made myself clear?)

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Inuyasha the anime or manga.

Claimer: I do own Ichirou, Mythos, Sora, Yukiko, Taro, Akihiko, Raiden, Takeshi, Mana, Hana, Rin (No, not the original Rin!), Sachiko, Shizuka, and Usagi.

PS: The parenthesis around the chapter name is the person who is talking/ their point of view!!

* * *

Chapter One: Straight As A Circle (Yukiko)

Dad was an idiot. Whether it be cooking out on the grill or reading his kids a bedtime story, my father could not accomplish anything. As my mother had said to me a thousand times: _Yukiko, your father is what we call half-assed. If he even tries to attempt to do something it is always done half-assed. He can't even complete a simple task like laundry. Thank god Sora is around_. You couldn't count on him to make it to any recitals or sports game, and you most certainty couldn't count on him to give you advice. So how was the family supposed to get him to figure out one of his son's was a homosexual? It wasn't easy that's for sure! Dad was clueless…about everything.

_***Flashback***_

"_**It's almost your birthday kiddos! Are you excited?" Mom asked looking back at the four of us in our car seats; we were six.**_

"_**Birthdays! Kags, you got to write that shit down on the calendar." My father added gruffly taking a glance as mom.**_

"_**I did. You don't look." My mother sighed resting her hand on her forehead.**_

"_**Keh." My father breathed slightly annoyed.**_

"_**Keh." Mythos repeated folding his arms across his chest.**_

"_**That's my boy!" Dad smiled nodding in approval at his mocha eyed child.**_

"_**I want a soccer ball, mommy!" Ichirou cheered answering mom's question on what he'd wanted for his birthday.**_

"_**A soccer ball? Aw you'll look so cute! Don't you think so to, Yash?" My mother beamed as my father nodded his head in approval.**_

"_**Good choice, boy. You'll go pro someday." Dad said giving Ichirou the thumbs up sign.**_

"_**Think so?" Ichirou asked russet orbs wide with wonder.**_

"_**Positive!" Dad exclaimed as Ichirou clapped his hands.**_

"_**What do you want, Mythos?" Mom inquired as Mythos let out an un amused yawn.**_

"_**Video games." Mythos replied nonchalantly as if stating the most obvious.**_

"_**Figures." Sora and I giggled together giving each other high fives.**_

"_**Be nice." Mom warned frowning slightly at the two of us.**_

"_**Sorry." I mumbled in unison with brown eyed blonde.**_

"_**Yukiko, what do you want for your birthday?" Dad questioned eyeing me through the rearview mirror.**_

"_**Boots." I stated with a small smile plastered across my face.**_

"_**Boots?" Mom and dad asked in unison.**_

"_**Yeah, mauve boots. I don't want anymore dresses. Mom, you know I hate them." I said sourly sticking out my tongue.**_

"_**But you look so pretty, Yukiko." My mother cooed clutching her cheeks with both hands turning light pink.**_

"_**NO DRESSES!" I growled folding my arms across my chest, looking out the window. **_

"_**Fine." My mother sighed looking kind of disappointed.**_

"_**Sora, what about you?" Dad inquired looking at the small blonde twirling a piece of his hair around his fingers.**_

"_**I REALLY want a Ken doll." Sora replied emphasizing on the REALLY.**_

"_**You mean like an action figure? Like a G.I. Joe?" My father choked nearly spitting the coffee he was drinking all over the window.**_

"_**Nope. A Ken doll. Yukiko has a Barbie that would look great with Ken, and I want it so we can play together." Sora smiled as my father's lips folded down into a frown.**_

"_**Okay son. A G.I. Joe it is." Dad nodded as Sora shrunk into his car seat; I had never seen a six year old look so dejected in his entire life. **_

At our seventh birthday everyone had gotten exactly what they had wanted; everyone except for Sora that is. I think I cried more than he did when my eyes fell on that stupid action figure dad had insisted on buying him. Sora didn't get his wish, and as his sister and quadruplet, I wanted more than anything to see him happy. It wasn't until a week later after the birthday party that a miracle happened. A miracle that would put a smile back on Sora's face for a long time. That source of that grin was Akihiko and his younger sister Usagi.

_***Flash back***_

"_**Hey kids come here a minute!" Mom called from the front door.**_

"_**Yeah what is it, mom?" Mythos hollered from the top of the staircase.**_

"_**Go down there and find out lazy!" I growled glaring at my elder brother.**_

"_**Why don't you go, Ichirou?" Mythos questioned looking to the eldest of the four of us.**_

_**Because I'm the oldest and the younger kids have to go before I do." Ichirou boasted with a small smirk.**_

"_**We're the exact same age, you know!" I yelled raising my fist in annoyance.**_

"_**I'll go." Sora piped up skipping down the steps to where mom was at.**_

"_**Why didn't we think of that before?" Mythos and Ichirou inquired at the exact same time while shrugging.**_

"_**Move idiots." I said rolling my eyes while pushing past to go and follow after Sora.**_

"_**Yukiko, Sora these are our new neighbors. Say hi to Akihiko and Usagi will you dears?" Mom smiled as the brother and sister pair waved at us.**_

"_**Hi." I said very friendly as the girl's cheeks blushed light pink; she had shoulder length pink hair that was tied up into pigtails and jade green eyes.**_

"_**Hey." Sora grinned lighting up as Akihiko raised his hand in a friendly gesture; he had short and messy brown hair with light baby blue eyes.**_

"_**I can tell you guys are going to get along great." Mom sighed welcoming the kids into our home.**_

_~Mom was right, we'd become best friends. Or maybe, in Sora's case, just a tiny bit more. _

* * *

How was the first chap? Did it come out alright? Let me know whether or not to continue ^-^


	2. Dicks, Pricks, And The Clueless

Hey there everyone! I am so glad that you all are taking to the story and not shying away like I thought you would. I am very pleased with the amount of reviews I am receiving and the positive attitudes directed towards _**Socially Awkward**_. Because of this I am going to give you chapter 2. Enjoy!

**WARNING: **Yaoi/Yuri/Slash pairings. If you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha *sighs*

Claimer: I do own Ichirou, Mythos, Sora, Yukiko, Taro, Akihiko, Raiden, Takeshi, Mana, Hana, Rin (No, not the original Rin!), Sachiko, Shizuka, and Usagi.

* * *

Chapter Two: Dicks, Pricks, And The Clueless (Ichirou)

I can still clearly remember the first day of high school. As an incoming Freshmen to Shikon High, the same place my parents had gone, I was expected to have some sort of essence about me. Mom and dad couldn't avoid the stories told at cookouts and soon they had had to come clean about how our birth came to be. Getting drunk at some party Uncle Sesshomaru had hosted and then having their sex turned into some porno tape by Uncle Naraku. The later result was the birth of me and my other quadruplet siblings. As incoming Freshmen we were supposed to be the legendary children of the party animals of the millennium. Their faces plastered in the high school yearbooks, were soon to be replaced by ours. Being the oldest son and dad's sport champion I had a lot to live up to, but now I even had a reputation to uphold?

_***Flashback***_

"_**You nervous?" Mythos asked as dad parked the car in front of Shikon High.**_

"_**Aren't you?" Yukiko retorted amethyst eyes shifting back and forth nervously.**_

"_**Like I'd tell you." Mythos chuckled nervously looking to me and then to Sora.**_

"_**Will we get beaten up?" Sora gulped clutching my t-shirt from the backseat; I was sitting in shotgun.**_

"_**Nah. I wouldn't worry about getting beat up your first day, Sora." I grinned giving him the thumbs up sign. "Besides who would touch you while Yukiko and I are around?"**_

"_**Ichirou!" Mythos whined raising his fist. "What about me?" **_

"_**I think you'll be the first one to be confronted with a problem Mythos. You and that big mouth of yours." I laughed watching Mythos get really red.**_

"_**Cocky bastard." Mythos mumbled under his breath as my father rolled his violet colored eyes.**_

"_**Alright kids you're wasting my gas sitting here. Are you getting out or not?" Dad asked rather irritated as Yukiko sighed softly.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah we're going." Yukiko replied nudging Sora who nodded slowly.**_

"_**Come on Mythos let's go." I said picking my bag off the vans floor. "Dad will blow a gasket if we waist his precious time."**_

"_**Kay." Mythos nodded opening the backdoor following out after me.**_

"_**Later, dad." I waved as Sora, Yukiko, and Mythos appeared at my side.**_

"_**So I'll pick you up at like what 2:30?" My father inquired eyes scanning the four of us up and down.**_

"_**We get out at 2:50 so you can pick us up at 3:00." Yukiko said shifting her bag over on to her left shoulder.**_

"_**Got it. I'll pick you up at 3:00." Dad replied giving us the thumbs up signal.**_

"_**Don't forget." Sora smiled looking to Yukiko who was bobbing her head up and down.**_

"_**Not possible. I have a watch now." Dad boasted showing us the digital watch mom had bought for him last Christmas.**_

"_**Like that will help." Yukiko muttered as I elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch."**_

"_**Quite." I hissed under my breath as dad drove away. "At least he's trying."**_

"_**Sure." Yukiko glowered at me before grasping Sora's hand and taking off after Taro who had just showed up.**_

"_**She really doesn't like him does she?" Mythos asked looking down at his feet .**_

"_**Guess not." I mumbled resting a hand on my brother's shoulder. "Let's get going before we're late." **_

I guess Yukiko had never really loved our father like Mythos and I had back then. Although she was considered to be his _Little Princess_, she just wouldn't accept the title. She had a strong dislike for the man we had dubbed _dad_, and it was mostly because of Sora. Our little brother and Yukiko's Oniisan who was just a bit different from everyone else. She hated dad because he was so oblivious to the fact that his son just wasn't like Mythos or myself; Sora was diverse.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Sora, are you going to try put for any sports this year?" Mana asked resting her chin on her hands; Mana was the daughter of Sango and Miroku. She had short raven colored hair and big indigo eyes.**_

"_**Yeah, you should go out for soccer like Ichirou!" Hana exclaimed with a smile; Hana was the twin sister of Mana. She had long ebony colored hair and gorgeous mocha orbs.**_

"_**Well…" Sora had began before he was interrupted by another voice.**_

"_**Or you could join the Karate club like Mythos!" Sachiko giggled peaking a glance over at our brother; She was the daughter of Kouga and Ayame. She had Long red mid-back length hair and baby blue eyes.**_

"_**What about the Tennis team?" Shizuka suggested taking a bite out of her sandwich; she had shoulder length blonde hair and emerald colored eyes.**_

"_**Or you could play football." Rin commented glancing over at Taro; Rin had chin length brown hair and hazel eyes.**_

"_**I think Sora should join Field Hockey." Usagi added making her opinion known.**_

"_**And I think you should stop pressuring Sora, and let him finish his sentence." Yukiko spoke up looking to a very embarrassed towheaded blonde.**_

"_**I value your opinions, but I've already signed up for something." Sora whispered as the ladies sitting at the lunch table gasped.**_

"_**Well, tell us Sora!" The girls said rather exasperated.**_

"_**I'm taking dance class." Sora replied turning crimson with embarrassment. **_

"_**Good for you, Sora!" Yukiko smiled slapping his back as the others had joined in clapping.**_

"_**You like that I joined dance class?" Sora questioned sucking up the attention and spotlight of approving eyes.**_

"_**Yeah!" The ladies cheered, Sora blushing even darker than before. "You'll looks sooo cute." **_

It is then that I had noticed envious eyes were all around us. The males were furious that Sora was getting so much attention, but were happy that he really didn't seem that interested. In the females he sat with. It was this unwanted female attention that led the males to become ferocious towards Sora and caused him trouble.

_***Flashback***_

"_**TELL ME! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MICHI!" An upperclassmen hollered at my brother who was backing up into the side of the school.**_

"_**Nothing I swear!" Sora exclaimed putting his hands up and hunching his shoulder.**_

"_**YEAH! SO WHY THE FUCK DOES SHE KEEP TALKING ABOUT YOU THEN? WHY DOES SHE KEEP BRINGING UP SORA INUTAISHO INTO OUR CONVORSATIONS?" The seething Junior shouted shaking Sora's shoulders gruffly.**_

"_**Michi and I are in dance class together. I there's nothing going on between us. Ask anyone." Sora flinched tears starting to role down his cheeks.**_

"_**Oh I see now. You're that fag the guys keep saying the women are infatuated with. How about I teach you a lesson? How about I make you wish you had gone to some other high school besides Shikon?" The boy hissed slamming Sora's head into the wall.**_

"_**No! Let me go!" Sora squealed trying to break his attacker's grip.**_

_**Mythos and I hadn't been too far away when the fight had broken out. So when Sora let out that helpless squeal only the two of us knew about, we took off running. And there in front of the school we found our little brother pinned to the wall with blood and tears cascading down his face. Looking to Mythos, the two of us pushed the upperclassmen so Sora was set free and the two of us continued to batter Michi's boyfriend until he was hauled away by authorities. **_

That night when mom, dad, and Yukiko had asked us what had happened to Sora, our brother wouldn't reply. He stood there stiff as stone with eyes drained of emotion. A week later he quit dancing…and our mother became concerned. Later Mythos and I came clean about the incident, and my father only had this to say…_You hurt his pride, boys. Sora can't hide behind his brother's backs forever. He'll have to be a man one day._ I was unsure whether it be pride or the hurtful things that kids had said. All I knew was that something had to be done. Something had to be done so that Sora could just be…well Sora.

* * *

How was chapter 2? Was it better than the last one? Thanks a ton and I hope you review ^^!


	3. Sunshine and Fart Sparkles

Hey there! Since Socially Awkward is getting a crap load of reviews I think I'll update ^^ Hope you all enjoy the latest installment!!

**WARNING**: Yaoi/Yuri/Slash pairings. If you don't like it then don't read.

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha isn't mine *sobs*

Claimer: I do own Ichirou, Mythos, Sora, Yukiko, Taro, Akihiko, Raiden, Takeshi, Mana, Hana, Rin (No, not the original Rin!), Sachiko, Shizuka, and Usagi. XD

Chapter Three: Sunshine and Fart Sparkles (Mythos)

* * *

As much as I hated to admit it back then, I had always had a soft spot for my little brother. Sure he was a goof, girly, and what society considered to be socially awkward but he was part of our family. Sora was apart of our lives even though he made living just a bit more complicated then it should have been. I suppose what I am really trying to say is I wouldn't trade that blonde haired nut for anything, except for maybe a trillion dollars. JUST KIDDING! Nope, Sora is here to stay.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Hello? Mythos, you in there?" Yukiko called knocking on the top of my supposedly empty head.**_

"_**Dude you need to snap out of it!" Ichirou hollered flicking a piece of his scrambled egg at my face.**_

"_**CUT THE SHIT!" I bellowed snapping back into reality as Ichirou snickered quietly.**_

"_**Welcome back space cadet." Yukiko giggled giving me a noogie before biting into a slab of her toast.**_

"_**Where'd you go, Mythos? You were starring off into the blank obis of nothingness. We kind of thought that you were having some sort of aneurism." Ichirou chuckled as I socked him one in the shoulder. "OUCH!"**_

"_**How come Sora isn't down yet?" I asked turning to Yukiko who was swallowing a mouthful of orange juice.**_

"_**In his room." Yukiko answered somberly. "He eats alone now remember?" **_

"_**He still sulking about that whole incident?" Ichirou questioned wiping his mouth with a napkin.**_

"_**Probably. I mean how would you feel if some punk ass beat you black and blue and then called you a "fag"?" Yukiko sighed clearing her plate from the kitchen table.**_

"_**Well, he is one isn't he?" Ichirou inquired getting socked once again. "OUCH!"**_

"_**Shut up!" Yukiko hissed turning to me with tears in her eyes. "Tell him to shut up." **_

"_**Dude, that isn't cool." I agreed nodding my head as Yukiko readied her fist for another blow.**_

"_**So what if Sora likes guys! At least he's true to himself! You hide behind daddy all the time. When are you going to actually come out of the closet and be who you are?!" Yukiko seethed slinging her backpack over her shoulder and leaving us alone in the kitchen.**_

"_**What the fuck!" Ichirou hollered before picking up his gym bag and heading out.**_

"_**Dumb ass." I muttered before shouldering my messenger bag and heading up the stairs to Sora's room. **_

_**Walking up the stairs I soon reached Sora's door. Painted a light sky blue with a purple sign reading DO NOT ENTER, I knocked on wood cautiously. Hearing Sora yell COME IN from the other side of his barrier, I entered his room. Lying face first in the pillow with the sheets pulled up way over his head was Sora. Sighing softly I walked over to his bed and pulled back the sheets; his reaction was shivering and then shooting a harsh glare my way. Taping his head lightly I rolled my eyes before taking a seat at the edge of the mattress. Sitting up but still not looking at me Sora began to speak.**_

"_**What are you doing up here?" Sora questioned hugging a purple pillow shaped like heart.**_

"_**Waking up my brother so he's not late for school." I sighed rolling my mocha colored eyes.**_

"_**I'm sick today. I'm not going in." Sora shot back with an icy glare.**_

"_**You can't hide from the world forever you know." I replied as my gaze met his.**_

"_**You're not going to be the one to decide that for me." Sora hissed turning his back on me.**_

"_**I'm not going to decide anything for you. All I'm saying is that you can't hide from the world forever, Sora. The world isn't always supposed to be sunshine and fart sparkles. And you are most definitely going to have your ups and downs." I responded getting up and walking towards the door. "That's what life is all about."**_

"_**Wait!" Sora called rushing at me his arms wrapping around my middle.**_

"_**What is it?" I questioned looking down at a sniffling Sora.**_

"_**Thanks." Sora cried looking up at me with watery baby blue eyes.**_

"_**Sure." I smiled lightly patting his head. "You looked miserable so the guys thought maybe you needed a pep talk." **_

"_**Sure you didn't just do it out of the kindness of your heart, Mythos?" Sora chuckled as I moved him away arms length.**_

"_**Even if I did I certainty wouldn't tell you." I scoffed as Sora let off an amused smirk.**_

"_**Sure, sure." Sora replied as I furrowed my brow.**_

"_**Tell anyone and you're dead." I growled as Sora picked up his school bag; what seemed to be a million key chains hanging off the little zippers.**_

"_**Gotcha." Sora nodded patting my shoulder as he passed me to get to the door. "Thanks again, Mythos." **_

"_**Yeah sure whatever." I chuckled following him out of the room. "And not a word to Sachiko." **_

"_**Why not?" Sora prodded as my face began to get hot.**_

"_**Cause she'll think I've gone soft." I admitted rather embarrassed.**_

"_**Sachiko likes the sensitive guys. She told me so." Sora nodded as my cheeks burned even more.**_

"_**Quiet!" I hissed as we exited the room heading down the staircase. **_

"_**It's the truth, Mythos." Sora grinned as we walked out the front door into the yard. "You iota try it sometime." **_

"_**Whatever." I mumbled as Sora skipped along the sidewalk much cheerier then I had seen him in days. "Thanks I guess." **_

To see Sora smile, to see him that happy, made my heart skip a beat. Although it's rough for me to show my emotions I cannot express with words just how relieved I felt at that moment seeing my brother somewhat back to normal. He'd be judged, he'd be ridiculed, and he'd be taunted but his brothers and sister were not going to let him hide. We were going to give him the strength he needed. The support to push aside judgment and just be Sora. Besides if Sora wasn't Sora, who else could he be?

* * *

Did chapter three turn out alright? I'm hoping it was to your liking cause I'm planning on updating soon if I get enough reviews. Review and tell me what you thought, kay? Thanks!!


	4. The Other Side Of The Fence

Faithful reviewers I am so pleased with how this piece of fiction is turning out. I can really get into character with my OC's. It's the most fun I've had with writing probably since _**Endeavors of a Double Life **_or _**Cat's Eyes**_. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please oh please review! Thanks a ton!!

**WARNING: **Yaoi/Yuri/Slash pairings. If you don't like it then don't read it!

Disclaimer: Sorry Inuyasha is not mine

Claimer: I do own Ichirou, Mythos, Sora, Yukiko, Taro, Akihiko, Raiden, Takeshi, Mana, Hana, Rin (No, not the original Rin!), Sachiko, Shizuka, and Usagi. XD

* * *

Chapter Four: The Other Side Of The Fence (Sora)

_Oddball, Fag, queer, weirdo, homo, awkward_ you name it and I've been called it. Growing up as what the world calls _different_ was never easy. I remember days where I'd come home completely shut down because someone had called me a _faggot _in the boy's locker room. My brothers and sister did what they could to protect me, even though it was my job to take care of myself being seventeen and all. Depending on someone else to stick up for me seemed so dirty and low. I wanted to be independent and I wanted to be proud of who I was, but for some reason the name calling and torment of my peers always got in the way. How was I supposed to spread my wings and soar when the bird keeper was constantly clipping them? How could I become independent when I always had someone watching my back?

_***Flashback***_

"_**Are you sure this is what you want, Sora?" Akihiko questioned giving me a wary glance as we stopped in front of the gym.**_

"_**I asked you to bring me here so why wouldn't it be?" I inquired touching my friend's shoulder lightly.**_

"_**What happened to dance class? Did you just give all that up?" Usagi pressed folding her arms across her chest glaring at me with icy jade orbs.**_

"_**Usagi, we've been over this before." I sighed rolling my light blue eyes. "I don't dance anymore. It was my choice to give it up." **_

"_**You sure about that?" Yukiko growled narrowing her gaze and furrowing her eyebrows. "You sure dad didn't scare you out of it?"**_

"_**Yukiko, this is my choice! Stop dragging dad into this!" I seethed suddenly getting angry.**_

"_**Sora?" Akihiko asked gently touching my forearm.**_

"_**I'm sorry." I apologized slowly looking to the three sets of worried orbs. "I'm doing this for me. Please don't be worried."**_

"_**If you say so…" Yukiko and Usagi breathed slowly as Akihiko and I entered the gym.**_

_**Upon the opening of the gym doors I could sense the many sets of eyes glaring at us. Silent whispers breaking out and icy stares caused me to feel very ridged as Akihiko pulled me towards the equipment center. Once the doors were closed and the girls were with us I let out a giant sigh of relief. Hopefully those pricks wouldn't follow us in there.**_

"_**It's the football team. They should just be gearing up so you don't have to worry." Yukiko smiled ensuring me that nothing could possibly go wrong.**_

"_**Football team?" I gulped taking a peak out through the tiny crack in the door; hadn't that upperclassmen been on the football team?**_

"_**They won't touch you, Sora." Akihiko nodded placing his warm hand on my head ruffling my blonde locks of hair.**_

"_**Yeah! If they do I'll kick them where the sun don't shine!" Usagi cheered pretending to kick Yukiko in the crotch.**_

"_**What if they're wearing cups?" Yukiko asked cocking an eyebrow as Usagi placed her index finger to the corner of her mouth.**_

"_**Won't make a difference." Usagi giggled waving her hand nonchalantly. "I'm wearing combat boots today." **_

"_**Ouch!" Yukiko, Akihiko, and myself replied wincing in unison.**_

"_**And Taro is on the football team may I remind you." Yukiko added speaking of our ruby eyed cousin.**_

"_**You'll be fine, Sora." Akihiko grinned taking my hand and pulling me over to the pull up bars.**_

"_**Thanks you guys." I murmured softly a small blush creeping across the bridge of my nose.**_

"_**No problem." The trio agrees pushing me towards the weight bench.**_

_**After a good hour or so of excruciatingly painful weight training it was time for me to go and change in the locker room. Usagi and Yukiko going into the girl's room to freshen up and Akihiko waiting outside the Men's Locker Room I ventured inside the forbidden zone for creatures like myself. Finding a quiet spot away from the incoming jocks I had begun to undress. Everything had seemed to be going smoothly until I was confronted with my worst nightmare; the football team's captain Ryota. Ryota was the same upperclassmen who had bashed me silly only a few weeks before I decided to quit the dance club. Supposedly I had been flirting with his girlfriend Michi. The question was though: How could I be flirting with her when I didn't even have an attraction to females?**_

"_**Inutaisho? Is that you Inutaisho?!" Ryota boomed walking over to me half undressed.**_

"_**It is Inutaisho! Sora Inutaisho is in the locker room!" Another member exclaimed pointing at my shaken form.**_

"_**What the fuck is the faggot doing in here? I thought you were in dance class with the other pussies." Ryota teased grabbing my chin so that I had to look him in the face.**_

"_**Let go." I demanded as calmly as I could just praying to Kami that he would listen for once.**_

"_**What's a matter homo? You don't like the way I touch you?" Ryota grinned grabbing a hold of my right peck twisting my nipple hard.**_

"_**Ahh!" I hollered dropping to my knees in pain.**_

"_**Ryota, leave him be. Sora hasn't done anything today that deserves that kind of treatment." I heard Taro say as he grabbed a hold of Ryota's forearm; sticking up for me could have been jeopardizing his spot on the team.**_

"_**You think the puss deserves a day off? I see where you stand, Taro." Ryota hisses as Taro suddenly released his captain's arm. "Good thinking, Taro." **_

"_**I haven't done anything! Let me go!" I cried trying to thrash away from Ryota. **_

"_**Hold him down!" Ryota ordered to of the teams players feeling arms bound me to the floor. "Ready to see stars, Sora?"**_

"_**LET ME GO!" I screamed remembering what Usagi had said about where the sun don't shine.**_

"_**Make sure you hold him still." Ryota grinned positioning himself over me at just the right angle.**_

"_**I SAID LET GO!" I hollered kicking straight up at the unprotected manhood. **_

"_**Ahh!!" Ryota shouted falling to his knees in agony. "Get…Sora." **_

_**It wasn't long before the team, minus Ryota and Taro, pummeled me to the concrete. Limbs punched, sides kicked, and my chest bit I felt totally violated. I was helpless and yet totally in power. If I had been stronger, if I hadn't been born so feminine, then maybe I would have been able to endure the torture and hell these athletes put me through. **_

_**Hearing a sudden shouting noise, through swollen eyes I could see Akihiko standing before us covered in sweat droplets. **_

_**Pushing the surprised jocks out of the way Akihiko scooped me up into his arms before taking out his cell phone. It wasn't a long wait until the team heard the sirens coming. Scrambling to pull on their pants each football player made a mad dash for the exit only to meet face-to-fists with my sister and Usagi. Taro excluded from the group of harassers it was off to court the team went; Akihiko carrying me home all the way bridal style. Although I was smashed up pretty bad I sort of felt like a fairy princess with her knight in shinning amour. Akihiko had saved me more than once, and I think that is why I had started to fall for him. He was the reason for me being the way I was.**_

_~His words, his kindness, and his love were all that I needed. I didn't need anything else in the world more than I had needed Akihiko._

* * *

I liked this chapter a lot. It was Sora's point of view of finding a life raft in a mercilessly black ocean of hell. I hope you liked it cause if you review I'll write chapter 5.

PS: This was a slight glimpse of the Yaoi yet to come.


	5. Blessings In Disguise

So chapter four was a success, and I've decided that it's about time that I write the fifth chapter for _**Socially Awkward**_. If the reviews continue, I may even write an Author's Note describing each character along with original things I put into the AN. Thanks a ton you guys!!

**WARNING**: Yaoi/Yuri/Slash pairings. If you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha *sighs*

Claimer: *giggle* I do own Ichirou, Mythos, Sora, Yukiko, Taro, Akihiko, Raiden, Takeshi, Mana, Hana, Rin (No, not the original Rin!), Sachiko, Shizuka, and Usagi. XD

* * *

Chapter Five: Blessings In Disguise (Yukiko)

I'll be one to admit that I've never been one for religion. Sure my parents had tried to get me to believe in some kind of higher power, but I was stubborn. If I didn't want to do something it wouldn't be done; simple as that. Besides, I had thought that if there was something out there why hadn't they protected my brother? Why hadn't someone been there to give him the extra strength he needed to fight off those prejudice attackers? And why had they made society see things through clouded eyes? Yes, I had refused to believe there was a higher power. At least I was like that until I set my eyes on Raiden.

_***Flashback***_

"_**You sure you don't need an escort?" I asked Sora as we walked through the halls to our second period class.**_

"_**Look, if dad finds out about that incident with the football team then I'll have to deal with a lot more then a couple bruises." Sora sighed shifting his bag onto his other shoulder.**_

"_**A few bruises! Sora, they beat you black and blue!" Usagi exclaimed flicking my blonde haired brother in the head.**_

"_**Shh! Didn't I just say to keep it low key?" Sora hisses placing his index finger over his best friend's lips.**_

"_**Your parents are going to find out eventually, Sora. Why are you trying to hide it?" Akihiko wondered separating a growling Usagi and a glaring Sora.**_

"_**Because I'm supposed to be this macho freshman who lifts weights and is the son of Inuyasha Inutaisho. My father is already confused as to why I took dance class. And if he found out that I was…well you know he'd flip." Sora breathed heavily looking down at his feet.**_

"_**You haven't told your father yet?" Usagi questioned somewhat softer than before.**_

"_**Even if I had told him he wouldn't believe me." Sora sighed shaking his head back and forth.**_

"_**Well, what if you brought me home to your parents. Maybe I could help…" Akihiko started before both Sora and I began waving our hands and shaking out heads.**_

"_**NO!" Sora and I shouted in unison with horrified expressions.**_

"_**He wouldn't even let you near the house if you spilled that you and Sora were l-o-v-e-r-s!" I cried as Sora agreed by bobbing his head up and down. **_

"_**WAIT A MINUTE!" A surprised voice shouted from behind our little group. "SORA AND AKIHIKO ARE L-O-V-E-R-S!"**_

_**Whipping around I spotted Mythos and Sachiko with wide eyes the size of saucers. Usagi's jaw dropping to the floor while Akihiko and Sora turned bright red, I reached for my big mouthed brother and his girlfriend. Pulling them into a corner by the drinking fountain, I slammed Mythos up against the wall while shooting Sachiko an icy glare. Grabbing my dimwitted elder brother by the collar of his shirt, I glared daggers at him while he gulped. Holding back tears Sachiko remained completely frozen as I began to speak.**_

"_**Yes!" I hissed venom seemingly spewing from my lips. "Akihiko and Sora are together."**_

"_**Akihiko…is…gay?" Mythos questioned wincing as I moved my face closer to his.**_

"_**Yes! Akihiko is gay!" I seethed as Mythos closed his eyes too terrified to look at me.**_

"_**I can't believe it…" Sachiko trailed off totally in shock as reality hit her upside the head.**_

"_**Believe it." I growled glancing at her before turning back to Mythos. "And if you utter a word to anyone you're dead."**_

"_**Even dad?" Mythos asked meekly as my grip on him tightened.**_

"_**Especially dad." I hissed raising a fist threateningly. "Understood?"**_

"_**Completely." Mythos and Sachiko agreed nimbly shaking their heads.**_

"_**Perfect." I smiled dropping my brother to the floor. "If you'll excuse me." **_

If word had gotten out that my brother was gay everyone would have been riding his ass. The horrendous comments and cruel behavior wouldn't seize, and my poor Oniisan would have to live the remainder of his high school days in fear. Akihiko also had a reputation to protect. Being my brother's lover and a homosexual himself Akihiko had put himself on the line. Although he was a well rounded sophomore (A year older than Sora) he was also susceptible to the harsh measures of his classmates. Both boys were vulnerable and a leak was just something that we couldn't afford.

_***Flashback***_

"_**What did you do to Mythos, Yukiko? He looks terrible." Sora commented as we headed down to lunch.**_

"_**Yeah, same with Sachiko. She looked as if she was going to break last period." Usagi nodded with a simple yawn.**_

"_**I just put them in their place is all." I smiled as my brother's face turned completely white.**_

"_**Hopefully without the violence." Akihiko prodded as I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**I'm not that evil." I giggled as we made our way into the cafeteria.**_

_**Giggling with excitement Hana and Mana approached Sora, Akihiko, Usagi, and myself. Pulling at my arms my two best friends lead me over to our usual table; Usagi and Sora following up the rear. Upon reaching our lunch table I spotted a sight I had never seen before. There sitting with a bagged lunch and an angel's smile was a gorgeous emerald eyed brunette. Looking at me with a grin plastered across his beautiful features I could feel the blood rushing up and into my cheeks. Behind me smirking was Sora and Akihiko. Usagi on the other hand was scowling. **_

"_**Yukiko, this is Raiden. Why don't you say hello?" Hana giggled as my cheeks caught fire.**_

"_**Yeah, introduce yourself." Mana chuckled as I felt her push me towards sheer perfection.**_

"_**Umm…" I stuttered like an idiot as the blush soon consumed my entire face.**_

"_**Hey there." Raiden smiled softly waving at me with one hand.**_

"_**Hi." I whispered the sound of my voice barely auditable to human ears.**_

"_**I'm Raiden." The green eyed cutie grinned offering me his hand.**_

"_**Yukiko." I replied grasping his offered hand with my shaking one.**_

"_**Cute name." Raiden chuckled cocking his head and smiling again. "Mind if I call you Yuki?"**_

"_**Not at all." I responded in an almost trance like state; he was even more perfect now that I had touched him.**_

"_**Great!" Raiden exclaimed patting the seat next to him. "You're my first friend seeing this is my first day at Shikon High." **_

"_**Really?" I questioned thinking it must be a joke considering how cute he was.**_

"_**Yeah really." Raiden nodded as I took as seat beside him.**_

"_**Yukiko, you were supposed to sit next to me!" I heard Usagi whine from beside her brother and Sora.**_

"_**Usagi!" Akihiko hissed silencing his little sister. "Don't be rude."**_

"_**Oh, am I intruding? I didn't even ask if this table was vacant or not. I kind of just took a seat." Raiden admitted a blush consuming his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.**_

"_**Oh no, you can sit here." I replied hoping he wouldn't get up and leave. "It's just I usually sit here with Usagi and my brother Sora."**_

"_**Hey what about us!" Mana and Hana cried out defiantly.**_

"_**And the other girls." I sighed rolling my eyes at the pouting twins.**_

"_**Well, I don't want to disturb you guys…"Raiden had begun starting to rise.**_

"_**It's no problem. Please will you sit with me?" I nearly whimpered giving off my best set of puppy dog eyes.**_

"_**Sure." Raiden smiled patting my head causing me to blush again. "You are my new best friend. And besides, I can't resist your adorable puppy dog eyes." **_

"_**Yukiko…" I heard Usagi trail off looking down at her feet. "You're mine though." **_

Raiden was too good to be true. Everything I had ever wanted. But still I couldn't help but feel guilty whenever I took a glance in Usagi's direction. Why should I have felt guilty for liking someone as gorgeous as Raiden? _And why couldn't I remove Usagi's face from my mind?_

* * *

Ooo is there something heartfelt between Usagi and Yukiko? Who will she choose: the gorgeous almost dream-like Raiden or the pink haired bunny girl Usagi? And what will Inuyasha think of this new budding romance? Review and you'll find out ^^


	6. Open Mouth Insert Foot

*Cries* I HATE THAT THING CALLED SCHOOL!! I'm back in the hell hole with a shit load of homework, so that is why updates are crucial. Because so many of you have reviewed for _**Socially Awkward **_I am going to update. So without further hesitation or wait here is chapter six. Enjoy!!

**WARNING**: Yaoi/Yuri/Slash pairings

Disclaimer: Forget it! Inuyasha isn't mine *growls*

Claimer: I do own Ichirou, Mythos, Sora, Yukiko, Taro, Akihiko, Raiden, Takeshi, Mana, Hana, Rin (No, not the original Rin!), Sachiko, Shizuka, and Usagi.

* * *

Chapter Six: Open Mouth Insert Foot (Ichirou)

If it wasn't enough trouble already looking after Sora, I was now on officially on Yukiko sitting duty. With Raiden transferring to Shikon High and Usagi having major mood swings I was forced into watching my little sister so that the love sick attackers wouldn't maul her with hugs and kisses. It had been evident to me right from the start that there was going to be some trouble. Yukiko was so involved with taking care of our brother Sora that she hadn't even had enough time to think about that potential someone. Love was hard and rare to come by so the second it landed in my sister's lap I knew it was going to be the end. I knew there was going to be complications for not just Yukiko but for myself as well.

_***Flashback***_

"_**You're awfully quiet tonight." Mom stated eyeing the quaint group gathered around the kitchen table; Akihiko and Usagi had joined us for dinner as well as our cousin Taro and his family.**_

"_**Maybe their tired." Aunt Kagura suggested shrugging her shoulders as Uncle Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.**_

"_**Inuyasha and his ragged schedules. He'll kill the kids." Uncle Sesshomaru chuckled as my father sent a glare his way.**_

"_**Shut it, Sesshy." My father growled sending daggers in my uncle's direction. "I just want them to be the best they can be. It builds character."**_

"_**Character building…oh what fun." My uncle replied a little bit more than sarcastic.**_

"_**So, how was school?" My mother asked trying to lighten up the conversation a bit. **_

"_**Fine I guess." I said nonchalantly as I took a swig of milk.**_

"_**Anything exciting happen?" Mom pried not quiet convinced that high school was pretty damn boring.**_

"_**If you call falling asleep in math class exciting then yeah it was a blast." Mythos sighed shoving a forkful of noodles into his mouth.**_

"_**I can see why you are going to fail now." Taro mumbled rolling his eyes. "Why'd they have to put me in the stupid class."**_

"_**I'M NOT STUPID!" Mythos yelled nearly choking on his food. "You're an ass!" **_

"_**Hey watch it!" I heard my father yell glowering at my brother and cousin; what idiots! They were both being bakas if you ask me.**_

"_**Sora, did you have a good day?" My mom inquired turning to my younger brother.**_

"_**Yeah." Sora grinned looking to Akihiko. "Akihiko helped me weight train, right?" **_

"_**Hai." Akihiko smiled rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly; Mythos, Usagi, Yukiko, and myself knowing it was all just a beautiful lie. **_

"_**That a boy! You're making me proud pumping all that iron." My father cheered patting Sora on the back. "Akihiko, thanks for helping out my son."**_

"_**No problem, sir." Akihiko replied bowing his head to my father.**_

"_**Please, call me Inuyasha." My father insisted causing Akihiko to turn bright red.**_

"_**Right. No problem, Inuyasha." Akihiko nodded slowly his cheeks inflamed by the sudden embarrassment.**_

"_**Sora, I thought you were in dance class though." Aunt Kagura interrupted cocking an eyebrow.**_

"_**I don't dance anymore." Sora stated his voice becoming meeker and meeker with each passing second.**_

"_**You danced gorgeously though. Don't you think so too, Usagi?" Aunt Kagura asked my brother's old dancing partner.**_

"_**Sure did." Usagi sighed resting her chin on her hands.**_

"_**So why give is up?" Uncle Sesshomaru questioned looking at Sora who's vision was downcast. **_

"_**Because he didn't want people to call him a wuss. You don't want your boyfriend to look gay, do you Usagi?" My father questioned causing all of our jaws to drop.**_

"_**GAY!" Sora and Akihiko exclaimed nearly falling out of their seats.**_

"_**BOYFRIEND!" Yukiko and Usagi shouted in unison.**_

"_**Oh boy." Mythos, Taro, and myself sighed slapping our foreheads.**_

"_**Well, Sora and Usagi spend so much time with each other I assumed that the two of you were together." Dad shrugged watching Sora and Usagi's expressions turn sour.**_

"_**WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Usagi and Sora protested glaring icy daggers in my father's direction.**_

"_**If only you knew the half of it." I sighed glancing at my homosexual brother and his lesbian best friend.**_

"_**I don't see why you haven't." My father replied chewing on some broccoli. "Mythos and Ichirou have girlfriends. Sora, by gosh you should have one too." **_

"_**I don't like girls…" Sora muttered folding his arms across his chest.**_

"_**And I don't like guys…" Usagi growled softly looking away from Sora to stare at Yukiko.**_

"_**What was that?" My father questioned hearing the two mumble something.**_

"_**Nothing, dad." Sora breathed looking as if he may throw up.**_

"_**Since we're on the subject of boyfriends I have something I'd like to say." Yukiko spoke up gaining the attention of all present at the dinner table.**_

"_**What is it, Yuki?" My mother asked grinning at my sister.**_

"_**I'm going out on my first date." Yukiko giggled as my father's eyes grew as huge as the size of his dinner plate.**_

"_**A DATE?!" My father cried as Yukiko nodded her head.**_

"_**Daddy, stop being a drama king." Yukiko sighed rolling her eyes at our father.**_

"_**With who?" Aunt Kagura asked as she smacked dad in the arm as if to tell him to shut his trap.**_

"_**Raiden Wolf." Yukiko smiled as my father's jaw hit the dinner table.**_

"_**WOLF!!" My father boomed shooting my mother an icy daggered glare.**_

"_**What's the issue?" Yukiko wondered cocking her head to the side while looking at my mother with innocent amethyst eyes.**_

"_**WOLF!!" Uncle Sesshomaru laughed pointing his finger at my shocked parental unit.**_

"_**Mom?" Yukiko asked waving her hand in front our mother's face.**_

"_**Kagome, say something." Kagura urged as mom let out a lengthy sigh.**_

"_**I know the Wolfs very well, Yukiko." Mom began looking at Yukiko and then dad.**_

"_**Isn't that a good thing then?" I inquired lifting my eyebrow at her.**_

"_**It's good in my eyes, but terrible in your father's eyes." Mom sighed placing fingers at her temple.**_

"_**I… can't… stand… him." My father glowered stabbing at his vegetables with his fork proceeding to shove them into his already overloaded mouth.**_

"_**He's jealous of Raiden's father. That's why he's acting like a baby." Mom breathed glaring at our glutinous care provider.**_

"_**Shud… up." My father swallowed hard sending another icy glare in mom's direction. "Yukiko is too young to date."**_

"_**YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!!" Yukiko shouted slamming her fists against the hardwood. "Ichirou and Mythos are my brothers! We're the exact same age you jerk!"**_

"_**Hey…" My father began before Yukiko stormed off.**_

"_**Yukiko, wait for me!" Usagi cried chasing after my infuriated sibling.**_

"_**Usagi, come back here!" Akihiko and Sora yelled after the pink haired fireball.**_

"_**I'm going to bed." Mythos stated clearing his plate while heading up the stairs. "Coming, Taro?"**_

"_**Yeah." Taro replied getting up from his seat. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, mom."**_

"_**Sure thing, honey." Aunt Kagura smiled lightly touching Uncle Sesshomaru's arm. "Let's get going, baby." **_

"_**Thanks for the dinner, Kagome." Uncle Sesshomaru smiled patting mom's shoulders. "Thanks for ruining the mood, bro."**_

"_**Bye, Kagome. Goodnight, Ichirou." Aunt Kagura whispered pushing her husband out the door before he could rile up my father anymore.**_

"_**Night!" I called getting up to clear my plate now too.**_

"_**I'm going to bed." My mother sighed rubbing the back of her neck. "Goodnight, Ichirou."**_

"_**Night mom." I yawned as she kissed my cheek and left the room.**_

"_**Ichirou." My father said quietly just as I was about to leave the room as well.**_

"_**Yeah?" I inquired turning to see him look at me very serious.**_

"_**I want you to watch your sister. Do you hear me young man?" My father hissed causing a shiver to race up my spine.**_

"_**Crystal clear." I replied haistly so that I could leave the room.**_

"_**I mean it. If there is any funny business going on between Wolf and Yukiko you better stop it!" Dad frowned as I reached the foot of the staircase.**_

"_**I won't let anything happen to her." I answered rolling my eyes. "Besides Yukiko is a good girl." **_

"_**But the Wolf boy isn't . He's just like his father I bet you. That girl stealing and back stabbing Kouga." My father growled as I raced up to my bedroom.**_

I didn't know who Kouga was at the time, but my father obviously hated him for some reason. I hadn't been too worried about Raiden bugging my sister though, I was more concerned about what Usagi was going to do to her. Now that she had found out about Raiden and Yukiko's date who knew what was going to happen…

* * *

Oh gosh Inuyasha is a huge baka in this chapter!! If you give me a nice review I may just update!! Thanks a ton you guys XD


	7. Complications

_YES! Being the weekend I have a free day to write fan fiction and escape from my killer teachers XD Haha take that educators! Here's chapter seven of __**Socially Awkward**_.

**WARNING:** Yaoi/Yuri/Slash pairings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Claimer: I do own Ichirou, Mythos, Sora, Yukiko, Taro, Akihiko, Raiden, Takeshi, Mana, Hana, Rin (No, not the original Rin!), Sachiko, Shizuka, and Usagi.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Complications (Mythos)

After dad's huge blow up at the dinner table over Yukiko and Raiden our family had started to avoid eating with one another. Yukiko and Sora would always go upstairs with their plates, Ichirou and I would eat out on the deck, and dad would sit in the lazyboy with his TV dinner while poor mom would sit all alone in the dinning room. Our family was broken whether we wanted to admit it or not.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Kids, Inuyasha dinner!" Mom called from the bottom of the staircase.**_

"_**Coming!" The four of us hollered from the top as our father just grunted.**_

_**Clomping down the stairs Yukiko, Sora, Ichirou and myself soon appeared in the kitchen. Dad appeared seconds later wearing just his bathrobe and a pair of bunny slippers. Snickering at my father and then looking to Ichirou's pissed off expression I shut my mouth; even my brother wasn't fooling around anymore. Looking to the lined up plates, my mother plopped bits and pieces of the meal she had cooked for us onto the salver. Then taking her plate into her hands my mother retreated into the dinning room. After picking up my dish I watched my brothers and sister head up the stairs to their bedrooms while my father departed to the living room. And there alone at the table once again was mom. My throat tightening seeing her look so lonely, I took a seat at her side. **_

"_**Mythos, shouldn't you be upstairs with your brothers and sister?" Mom asked rather shocked that she wouldn't be eating alone tonight.**_

"_**Nah. I thought I'd sit down here tonight. Besides Ichirou is starting to get on my nerves." I lied shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.**_

"_**You sure you wouldn't rather sit with your father?" Mom inquired eyes downcast looking at her steaming plate.**_

"_**Are you kidding me?" I laughed thinking of that idiot who was my dad. "Sitting next to dad means sacrificing your meal. He's a frickin' pig." **_

"_**He's been like that forever you know." My mom smiled raising her mocha eyes to meet my matching ones.**_

"_**Really?" I asked cocking my head to the side.**_

"_**Oh yes. You're father never used to eat the food I cooked for him. He once even said **__Kagome I think you save all the best food for yourself__**. I just laughed and told him keep his hands in his own dish." Mom chuckled popping a piece of chicken into her mouth.**_

"_**Dad is such a dummy." I laughed as I heard a snort from the living room. **_

"_**I think he heard you." Mom giggled beaming now at the family time we were sharing.**_

"_**Keh." I snorted back making sure the old man could hear me.**_

"_**Thank you, Mythos." My mother smiled kissing my cheek causing me to blush bright crimson. **_

"_**For what?" I asked incredulously as she got up to place her dish in the sink.**_

"_**For cheering me up. It was nice of you to think of me." My mother sighed petting my head as I stood beside her. "Go upstairs and socialize with your siblings." **_

"_**Kay." I mumbled walking out of the kitchen utterly confused.**_

"_**And Mythos?" My mother called after me. "I know Ichirou doesn't annoy you." **_

Damn it I couldn't pull the wool over her eyes. She saw right through me. Damn I need to stop being such a softie!

* * *

YES THE FRICKIN' GLITCH IS GONE!!!!! I know I know this is super short! Gomen gomen the next chapter will be better!! Please excuse this lame excuse for a chapter and review. Although you have to admit it is kind of sweet!!


	8. Cat's Out Of The Bag

Gomenasi! I'm sorry that that last chapter was so short, but I thought it was important to add that little scene with Mythos and Kagome. And I just wanted to say the suspense is going to worsen as this next chapter comes about. I hope you enjoy it ^__^

**WARNING:** Yaoi/Yuri/Slash pairings

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha so stop asking.

Claimer: I do own Ichirou, Mythos, Sora, Yukiko, Taro, Akihiko, Raiden, Takeshi, Mana, Hana, Rin (No, not the original Rin!), Sachiko, Shizuka, and Usagi.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Cat's Out Of The Bag (Sora)

The world crashing down, the ending of existence, and the beginning of the most complicated explanation in history. If we had lied, if we had just been more careful, if my father hadn't been such an overprotective prick. The maybe, quite possibly, the cat wouldn't have been let out of the bag. And my not so perfect life wouldn't have been completely and utterly destroyed on target. This was the price I would have to pay because I was just a little bit different; because I was a homosexual.

_***Flashback***_

"_**I don't see why you guys have to come." Yukiko growled from the top of the stairs as my brothers glanced up at her from the bottom. **_

"_**If we don't dad will rip us a new a-hole." Ichirou muttered looking down at his feet.**_

"_**Remind me why your father thinks I'm so terrible…" Raiden had started before Mythos put a hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**It's your dad's fault and because Yukiko is his little girl." Mythos teased as Yukiko's face turned bright crimson.**_

"_**Don't be mean." Akihiko warned looking up to me as I stood by my sister.**_

"_**Hey Yuki, what's taking the rest of the girls?" Taro questioned looking up to see Rin appearing from Yukiko's bedroom.**_

"_**Hair, nails, clothes, and everything else." Rin sighed placing her hand on my sister's shoulder. "The things we do for you men."**_

"_**And then the things you just don't do." Takashi laughed as Usagi chucked a shoe at his head.**_

"_**Shut up!" Usagi yelled glaring at him. "Nobody asked you."**_

"_**Screw you, Usagi!" Takashi glowered at the pink haired diva.**_

"_**TAKASHI!" Yukiko snapped wrapping an arm around my best friend's shoulder. **_

"_**Sorry." Takashi mumbled as Usagi stuck her tongue out at him.**_

"_**READY!" Four voices called from the Yukiko's bedroom.**_

"_**About time…" Mythos sighed as the ladies appeared at the top of stairs next to us.**_

_**Yukiko and Raiden's first real date was going to be a group date. Ichirou had insisted on it since dad had threatened to rip him a new a-hole should anything 'funny' happen to my sister. Yukiko angry with Ichirou but eventually giving up had invited her very best friends to join her. And then her friends had all invited their dates. In the end we all ended up with fourteen of us.**_

_**Yukiko and Raiden were the first couple. Yukiko was wearing her ebony hair tied up in a high messy bun accented by diamond butterfly clip. She was wearing a light pair of faded skinny jeans and a light lilac colored spaghetti strap top that had **__Kiss Me_ _**in bold lettering. Raiden on the other hand was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans and a lime green t-shirt coved in light blue paint splotches. His hair was messy and resembled that of an emo cut. **_

_**Ichirou and his girlfriend Shizuka were the next couple. Shizuka wad wearing her long blonde hair down past her shoulders with her bangs covering her face. She was wearing a white tube top that exposed her pierced navel and a pair of light baby blue jean half-pants. My brother Ichirou was wearing a dark T-shirt with Aeropostale written in gray cursive lettering and a dark blue pair of ripped jeans. **_

_**Mythos and Sachiko were next in line. Sachiko had her hair in a long braid that reached mid-back. She was wearing a green mini-dress with a pair of white heels. Mythos was wearing a baggy pair of brown jean shorts and a green and white muscle shirt. On his feet were a brown pair of worn out flip-flops.**_

_**Taro and his girlfriend Rin were the fourth couple to join our group. Rin's gorgeous chestnut colored hair was in a set of cornrows tied of with multiple neon colored hair tie. She was wearing a light pink Boston Red Sox t-shirt with a pair of boot cut blue jeans. Taro on the other hand was wearing a red t-shirt with Olympia Sports written in white and a pair of plaid of knee length shorts.**_

_**Akihiko and Usagi had come to the house together. Usagi hoping to disrupt the love fest between Yukiko and Raiden, and Akihiko secretly trying to take me out. Usagi was wearing her now razor-cut pink hair messy accentuated by tiny jade colored clips. She was wearing a jean mini skirt showing off her long legs and a light canary yellow halter-top. Akihiko was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a blue, white and green pair of plaid knee shorts. His messy brown hair was spiked up in different areas.**_

_**Takashi who was Ichirou's best friend had invited the twins Hana and Mana to come with us. Mana the eldest twin had her short raven colored hair up in two tiny pigtails. She was wearing a red pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top with **__peace__** written in rainbow lettering. Hana the younger of the twins had her long ebony hair up in a high ponytail. She was wearing an orange pair of skinny jeans with a white t-shirt reading **__love__** in rainbow letters. Takashi was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and a kaki pair of baggy jean shorts. His black hair was tied back into a small ponytail. **_

_**As for myself I was wearing my longish blonde hair back in a ponytail. As for my attire I was wearing red, brown, and white pair of plaid knee length shorts and a brown muscle shirt. **_

_**Dressed and ready our group of fourteen had headed off to a local Pizza Put to play a couple rounds of golf. Upon entering everyone went crazy. Crowding around a tiny counter we all shouted out what color ball we wanted. Ichirou a black one, Mythos dark green, Yukiko violet, Taro white, myself light blue, Akihiko yellow, Usagi pink, Hana orange, Mana red, Raiden lime green, Shizuka magenta, Rin dark blue, Sachiko brown, and Takeshi gray. Rampaging onto the course we all began to smack our clubs around and shout insanities. It's was a wonder that we didn't get thrown out. **_

"_**Piece of shit mallet!" Mythos cried swinging his golf club madly in the air.**_

"_**It's a club you idiot." Ichirou sighed rolling his eyes.**_

"_**Hey!" Sachiko whined petting her boyfriend's head. "Mythos can't help it if he's a baka." **_

"_**Thanks hun." Mythos smiled before narrowing his eyebrows. "Wait a minute!" **_

"_**They're all speds." Taro muttered leaning on his club as Rin took to his right side.**_

"_**That's for sure." Rin chuckled laying her head on his shoulder.**_

"_**I agree completely." Shizuka nodded looking to her hotheaded boyfriend.**_

"_**Takashi!" Mana called from beside her twin.**_

"_**Help us!" Hana bellowed with her hands on her hips.**_

"_**Why me!?" Takashi yelled exasperated as he smacked his forehead with his hands.**_

"_**You bend like this, Yuki." Raiden smiled helping my sister into position.**_

"_**No, you bend like this." Usagi interrupted pulling Yukiko in another direction.**_

"_**Usagi!" Raiden growled running after the competitive rose colored teen.**_

"_**Raiden!" Usagi hissed pulling Yukiko behind her back.**_

"_**Usagi, Raiden cut the shit!" Yukiko yelped from behind Usagi. "There's enough of me to go around." **_

"_**Fun trip, hu?" I asked Akihiko as he sighed softly.**_

"_**It could be better…" Akihiko trailed off causing me to worry just a bit.**_

"_**I want to make it better for you." I insisted pulling on his shirt causing him to look into my eyes. "How can I be of assistance."**_

"_**Kiss me." Akihiko murmured rather bluntly.**_

"_**Right here?" I stammered freaking out. "In public?" **_

"_**What do we have to loose?" Akihiko whispered leaning in closer so that I could feel his hot breath on my face.**_

"_**A lot." I answered gazing into his pale blue eyes. "What about your reputation?" **_

"_**Who cares as long as I have you." Akihiko breathed lips inching closer to mine.**_

"_**Akihiko…" I gasped softly as our appendages touched softly.**_

_**And then the lord opened up the sky and said let it raid prejudice. I guess my father hadn't completely trusted Ichirou with his words for I had heard him scream my name and seen Akihiko go flying into the tiny pool of water on the put-put course. Yukiko letting out a horrified scream I had felt hard hands grip around my throat. My brown eyes meeting my father's amethyst ones the devils danced in our burning orbs. All hell was about to break loose and there was nothing anyone could do about it. **_

* * *

Holy this chapter was intense! I bet all of you Inuyasha fans are cringing right now hu? I hope you review and that you enjoyed the chapter. If I get at least 5 reviews I'll update again ^_^


	9. Acceptance All Around You

Alright guys because of the six reviews and a spam message telling me to update here is chapter nine. Yes, you can thank _kazukarin_ for telling me to get off my lazy ass and start typing. Haha XD thanks a ton for the support Kazu you're awesome!! Hope you like chapter nine!!

**WARNING:** Yaoi/Yuri/Slash pairings

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha so stop asking.

Claimer: I do own Ichirou, Mythos, Sora, Yukiko, Taro, Akihiko, Raiden, Takeshi, Mana, Hana, Rin (No, not the original Rin!), Sachiko, Shizuka, and Usagi.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Acceptance All Around You (Yukiko)

My life, his life, her life, and all of our lives were changing. Who knew that something so strong at one point in time could shatter into a million little fragments. Fragments so small that the eye can barely make out the real from the pretense anymore. Our shroud of protection and sanity had been ripped off leaving us to face the cold harsh realities of an angry and hypercritical world. Would the torment ever end?

_***Flashback***_

"_**DADDY NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs watching him raise Sora up into the air by the soft and vulnerable skin of his throat.**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" My father yelled as Sora tried to struggle out of dad's cast iron grip.**_

"_**LET HIM GO, DAD!" I heard Ichirou holler racing to my father's side.**_

"_**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THEM!" Dad hissed settling his blazing orbs on my brother. "WHY WOULD YOU LET SOMETHING SO UNHOLY TAKE PLACE IN THE VIEW OF THE PUBLIC?!"**_

"_**They're doing nothing wrong!" Mythos sneered walking over to Akihiko's drenched and battered form. **_

"_**YOU CALL KISSING ANOTHER MALE RIGHTEOUS!" Dad bellowed dropping Sora to the concrete flooring of the put-put course.**_

"_**I love him." Sora cried gasping for breath as Akihiko limped to his side. **_

"_**NO SON OF MINE IS A FAGGOT!" My father screeched pushing Akihiko out of the way again and placing a foot on my brother's chest. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BE AWKWARD!"**_

"_**STOP IT!" I cried stamping my foot as both Raiden and Usagi held me back. "STOP IT, DADDY!"**_

"_**And you little missy!" My father growled pointing to me now; his foot still holding Sora's squirming body down. "I want you to keep away from Wolf's son! Do you hear me? It's bad enough to have Mythos dating his daughter."**_

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mythos roared standing defensively now in front of Sachiko. "Sachiko is the best damn thing that has ever happened to me! And you know what? I'd love to have Raiden be my sister's lover."**_

"_**And I love Raiden!" I snarled grasping the brunette's hand tightly. "But I also love Usagi too! Do you hate me now because your little girl is a bisexual?!"**_

"_**THIS IS INSANE!" My father screamed bending his face into Sora's horrified one. "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**_

_**And then suddenly there were sirens, bright lights, and men in uniforms. Three squad cars pulling up into the Pizza Putt parking lot, and then ten police storming through the glass double doors they had spotted my enraged father, a squirming Sora, and an injured Akihiko. Two police tackling dad to the ground, my father began to struggle and put up a fight. Usagi racing over to Sora pulled my older brother out of the way as two more police tackled the ebony haired offender to the ground. Whipping out a stun gun, our father jolts a couple times before coming submissive to the overpowering azure light. Hand cuffs, slamming doors, and dead silence was the aftermath of out dispute. Approaching us slowly an officer with eyes similar to Raiden stopped in front of us. Bending down eye level with me, he gave me a smile full of pity.**_

"_**Are you Mr. Inutaisho's daughter, dear?" The police officer asked with concerned eyes.**_

"_**Yeah. I'm Yukiko Inutaisho." I replied tightening my hold on Raiden as Usagi went to go check on Akihiko.**_

"_**Well, I'm Officer Wolf." The man explained patting my head softly. "And you must know my son Raiden. Am I right?" **_

"_**So you're my boyfriend's father?" I questioned sniffling back some unwanted tears.**_

"_**Sure am." Kouga smiled giving a quick nod to me and the looking to Raiden. "Raiden, why don't you take Yukiko to our place. I'm going to talk to your sister and then call up the Mrs. Inutaisho." **_

"_**Right." Raiden nodded swiftly pulling me towards the exit. **_

"_**Wait." I whispered looking back at Usagi who was starring after me with watery emerald orbs. "Can Usagi come too?"**_

"_**Guess so." Raiden sighed motioning for the pink haired pixie to follow after us.**_

"_**Thanks, Raiden!" I giggled kissing his cheek as Usagi grasped onto my hand.**_

_**Taking Raiden's car back to his place, Usagi and myself in the backseat, we soon pulled into the brunette's driveway. Opening the door for us Raiden helped both Usagi and myself out of the car and into his home. Motioning for the two of us to follow him, Raiden showed us to a large spare room painted a light pink color. Plopping down on the king sized mattress and patting the bedspread beside him, the two of us girls glanced at one another before taking a seat. Dead silence between the three of us; it isn't until Usagi touches my hand that we begin to speak.**_

"_**Usagi?" I asked confused at her sudden motion.**_

"_**You're crying…" Usagi murmured using her thumb to wipe away a tear slipping down my cheek.**_

"_**Impossible." I stuttered reaching for my face; sure enough she was right. Traitor tears had made their appearance.**_

"_**It's okay." Raiden explained touching my hand softly.**_

"_**You can cry." Usagi joined in as more tears slipped down my face.**_

"_**It's not fair…" I whispered angrily. "Why? Why can't he accept us?" **_

"_**He hasn't been taught how to yet." Usagi replied pulling my quivering body into her lap.**_

"_**But he can learn." Raiden smiled petting my head. "You and Sora can teach him."**_

"_**But…" I whimpered looking into his gorgeous emerald eyes fearful.**_

"_**Raiden and I will be by your side." Usagi breathed pressing her lips to my hair.**_

"_**Because we both love you." Raiden nodded pulling Usagi and myself into his arms.**_

"_**Thank you…" I sobbed into Usagi's chest as Raiden held the both of us. "Thank you." **_

_**And then it happened. It was there in that room, that empty house, that the three of us merged into one. Soft moans and gentle caresses were all that seemed to matter. Our thoughts scattered to the wind…acceptance was all around us, but we hadn't even noticed its presence. **_

* * *

Okay so I wanted to make this chapter more lemony, but it turned out kinda sour. Ack I wish I wasn't having such Writer's Block. Don't worry I plan to get in a couple lemony scenes before I end the fic. IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY SO!! Please review ^__^


	10. Detained

*rubs the back of my neck sheepishly* Well hello there…*whacked with today's newspaper* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *on knees begging for forgiveness* I know I forgot to update! I'm fully aware! Please just don't hit me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Claimer: Ichirou, Mythos, Sora, Yukiko, Taro, Akihiko, Raiden, Takeshi, Mana, Hana, Rin (No, not the original Rin!), Sachiko, Shizuka, and Usagi all belong to little old me.

**WARNING:** Yaoi/Yuri/Slash pairings

* * *

Chapter Ten: Detained (Ichirou)

To tell you the truth, I'd never been inside a jail cell before. Sure I'd seen them in old westerns with your typical good ten-gallon hat cop verses the black and white stripped bandit. But before my dad's arrest the only other time I had ever stepped foot inside a police station was during that period in my life where we had to study about drugs and drunk driving. Of course none of us ever listened to what our teachers had to say, so shit like that went in one ear and out the other. Seeing my father's pale face behind that iron cage…let's just put it this way I never want to see it again.

_***Flashback***_

_**Sitting in the back of the cop car, Mythos at my side, I could see that the we were pulling into the police station. My breath caught in my throat, I had turned to my younger brother for some moral support, seeing as he was usually good at saying something to ease tension at times such as those. Lips slightly pierced, his tongue completely silent, the brunette sitting beside me said absolutely nothing. I couldn't tell if he was just coming to the realization of just how bad our situation was or if he just didn't have anything to say. Holding my breath tight in my lungs, I watched as the cop in the front pulled on the brakes and turned around to face us. Letting a slight sigh escape his lips, Officer Wolf opened his door. Taking this as a cue to unbuckle our seatbelts, tapped Mythos who was still completely frozen. Seemingly coming back from whichever state of mind he had drifted to my sibling unhitched the strap that was detaining him to the black leather cushion. Opening my door for me, the Officer waited patiently for the two of us to exit the squad car. Feet colliding with the hard pavement of the parking lot, Mythos and I followed him into the large police station. **_

"_**Excuse me, Kiyomi." Officer Wolf said walking up to a large desk in the very front of the building. "Could you please give me the cell number of Inuyasha Inutaisho?"**_

"_**Let me see." The secretary responded pulling out a large manila folder. "He's on the top floor cell 203." **_

"_**Thank you very much." Wolf smiled turning to the two of us. "Let's go see your Pops, boys." **_

"_**Right." I nodded letting a slight sigh escape my throat which had previously been clenched so tightly.**_

_**Following Officer Wolf into a long corridor, I had felt a sharp tinge crawl up my spine as we began passing inmates cells. Criminals of the law calling out to us, I instinctively reached for my sibling's wrist seeing as he was falling behind. Mythos, just as rigid as myself, picked up the pace following as closely as he possibly could behind me. We both were unaccustomed to the thought that this probably wasn't the first time our father had been shoved into a dingy iron prison cell. Nearing the staircase, I heard a convicted criminal call out to us.**_

"_**Do what I did and you'll end up in a place like this too." The criminal laughed pointing to Mythos who's face had turned a ghostly white.**_

"_**Shut up!" Officer Wolf retorted smacking his thin mallet like club against the metal bars.**_

"_**Ichirou, I really hate this place." Mythos whispered into my ear as we walked through the double doors leading to the stairs.**_

"_**It'll be quick, Mythos." I reinsured him as we followed Wolf up the steps. "We say what we need to say to the old man and get the hell out of here." **_

"_**What about dad?" Mythos questioned looking to me with fearful mocha eyes. "Aren't you worried about him?"**_

"_**Mythos, I'm almost positive dad has been in a place like this before." I sighed adverting my eyes back to the cement. **_

"_**Oh yeah I'm positive he's been in a place like this." Wolf murmured rolling his dark orbs.**_

"_**You were friends with my father weren't you, Officer?" I asked looking the uniform clad man up and down.**_

"_**Yep, we knew each other way back in high school." Wolf nodded taking a quick glance back at Mythos and I. "We actually spent quiet a few nights in a prison cell when we were about…I don't know…your age maybe." **_

"_**What'd you do?!" Mythos exclaimed his curiosity peaking.**_

"_**A little of this and a little of that." Wolf shrugged letting a light chuckle escape his lips.**_

"_**Most likely meaning sex, booze, and illegal drugs, right?" I smirked as he took a sharp inhalation of breath.**_

"_**Don't forget vandalism." Mythos chimed in as a snicker fled into a now crowded corridor.**_

"_**So, you've heard the stories?" Wolf inquired as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.**_

"_**Time and time again." Mythos and I replied in unison.**_

"_**Your parents really shouldn't tell you these things." Wolf sighed as a bead of sweat drizzled down his throbbing temple. **_

"_**Are you implying that you haven't told Raiden or Sachiko?" Mythos wondered resting his hand behind the back of his head.**_

"_**All I'm saying is that once a story is told, it should be told once and that's it." Wolf exhaled rolling his eyes for the second time in less than ten minutes.**_

_**Glancing at the cell numbers plaques above each individuals cubicle, I noticed that we were slowly approaching the one my father was being detained in. A few more steps forward…200...201...202...203. Stopping in front of the prison cell, I could see sitting on a single bed, my father. Tapping on the bars to his cage Wolf caught dad's attention. Looking up…amethyst eyes locked onto my russet colored ones. And I realized right then in there…that I've never been scared so shitless in my entire life.**_

"_**Inutaisho, your boys are here to see you."**_

_**

* * *

**_Yay an update finally! I really hope you liked the chapter *does gloat dance* TAKE THAT WRITER'S BLOCK! Please review :D


	11. Jail Bird Without A Tune

I'M BACK! Sorry it took me so long to get back on track! I promise that I'm going to try to get my updates out a little faster now that I have a bit more time on my hands. Anyways, without further a due, here's the next chapter of _Socially Awkward_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Claimer: Ichirou, Mythos, Sora, Yukiko, Taro, Akihiko, Raiden, Takeshi, Mana, Hana, Rin (No, not the original Rin!), Sachiko, Shizuka, and Usagi belong to me

**WARNING**: Yaoi, Yuri, Slash pairings

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Jail Bird Without A Tune (Mythos)

You don't know pain. Not until it's starring you straight in the face. Clawing at the tender skin of your spine and forcing the sickly taste of yesterdays breakfast back up your esophagus. When you see the strongest man you have ever known. The guy you've looked up to your entire life. Someone you call your hero sitting in a dingy jail cell. That's when you finally recognize what pain feels like.

***Flashback***

**Standing in front of cell 203 I watched in complete silence as my father lifted his head to meet the onlooking eyes of his children. Clutching onto Ichirou's wrist, I stood just behind his left shoulder. Fear shooting up from the base of my spine, I can recall thinking my father appeared to be some sort of monster locked up in that iron cage. His long dark hair a stringy mop looking mess, dark bags forming under his amethyst orbs, and his orange jumpsuit resembling that of a moldy tangerine; you would not have been able to recognize that creature as Inuyasha Inutaisho. **

"**Inutaisho, I'll give you fifteen minutes with the boys." Officer Wolf said looking into the dark cubical. "No more than that." **

**Taking out a tiny brass key, Officer Wolf slowly unlocked the jail cell. Ichirou heading in first, I soon followed after. Wolf throwing us a gaze, he indicated that he'd be just outside if need be. The two of us nodding we both took a seat on the now vacant bed. Our father was leaning against one of the cement walls peering at his feet. **

"**Glad you boys could come." Our father said breaking the uneasy silence that had come over the three of us. **

"**No problem, dad." Ichirou replied looking over at me.**

"**Yeah, sure thing." I nodded not really feeling like words were necessary at this point. **

"**You both need to understand something." My father stated in a hushed tone. "I'm not a terrible person. I love all four of my children. My family is the most important thing to me." **

"**If you love us so damn much then why did you attack Sora and threaten Yuki?" I shouted angrily; I couldn't help myself. The words just came blurting out. **

"**Because I wanted to protect them!" My father exclaimed his fist colliding with the wall behind him.**

"**You call beating the shit out of my little brother protecting him!" I cried thinking of the look of terror on Sora's face and the bruises covering Akihiko's body. **

"**Mythos..." Ichirou whispered softly placing a hand on my chest.**

"**No!" I shouted feeling the tears build up in my eyes. "He needs to know what he's done to our family. How he's destroyed the four of us." **

"**I never intentionally meant to harm any of you..." Dad stuttered searching for the words that would calm my enraged form.**

"**So that's why you shove the responsibility of being a father on Ichirou. Or deflate the side of me that wants to be sensitive towards the people I care about. How about making Sora give up what he's passionate towards just so you won't have to be embarrassed. Or better yet disown your daughter because she's an independent bisexual." **

**The tears were running rapidly down my face as I continued on with the rant.**

"**What about mom? The man she feel in love with censors his children from the eye of mankind. The children that she could had easily aborted but kept inside her womb for him. How do you think mom feels being married to a royal bastard like yourself, hu?"**

**I couldn't even hear myself thinking from that point on. I was spewing from my lips everything that had built up inside me since my brother's battering. Why should he have had to endure that kind of punishment? Why couldn't my father just love and accept his children for the way they were programed? **

"**You say that you love us so why can't you just accept us for who we are!" I sobbed clenching my hands into two tight fists. "Why can't we just be good enough for you?" **

"**Mythos..." My father murmured reaching out to me.  
"No, don't touch me." I said coldly pushing back on the bed. "After everything you've put us through don't think that you can just put your arms around me and make this right."**

**I stood up and turned to my brother. Looking back Ichirou glanced at my father quickly before following in suit. Treading to the door I tapped on the bars to the cell. Shortly appearing a minute later was Officer Wolf. Unlocking the cell, both my brother and I left without word. And it was then, out of the corner of my eye, I could see my father sink to the floor. And from his throat came the most dejected cry I'd ever heard. **

"**It's going to be a long hard year for Inutaisho." Wolf sighed as he walked us to the door.**

"**Who cares." I sniffled wiping my nose on the back of my sleeve. "He's getting exactly what he deserves." **

"**Mythos..." Ichirou whispered looking at me with a wary expression. "He is still our father you know." **

"**I don't care." I stated defiantly. "I'm not going to forgive him. Not until he's proven to me that he loves me. Loves you. Loves all of us for the way we are. We deserve that much...don't we?" **

"**Yeah..." Ichirou nodded softly as we stepped out of the police station. "I suppose we do."**

**

* * *

**

Oh man, Papa Inu has a years worth of jail time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review ^_^


End file.
